Hamtaro's Interaction
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: This is a story where YOU will be in it! Many more Genres maybe: Humor, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort! YOU help make the story!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to make a story where I can have people in it! Like, your _**with **_the Ham-Hams hanging out with them and all! Moreover, I get so irritated with it but if you tell me _**ONCE**_ that I have run-on sentences, your cut. I just don't like it, im sorry.

There going to be humans! You must have:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Description/Appearance:**

**Crush or Boyfriend (A character from the story or reality you like):**

**Siblings:**

**Other (like if you have a pet, etc, etc, etc,):**

**And anything else you would like to add:**

You _**MUST **_have these things or you can't be in this story! If I don't have at least six boys and seven girls, I will _**NOT **_make this story. Sorry to be using bold, italics, and underline a lot but I have to get my point across.

Remember if I don't get at least that many, or I don't get a review with those needs, I will _**NOT **_I repeat _**NOT**_post your character if these needs are not met.

Here is my example:

**Name: **Gabby

**Age: **15 about to turn 16 in 2 weeks.

**Personality: **Sweet, Friendly, Caring, she can be mean but she is really nice, she has a slight crush on Maxwell but keeps it a secret.

**Description/Appearance: **She has waist length curly brown hair, she wears a lavender bow, she has a lavender sleeveless top, and purple mini skirt, she also wears purple shoes that wind up her leg.

**Crush or Boyfriend: **Slight secretive crush on Maxwell may gain a crush on Panda

**Siblings: **Has one brother who doesn't live with her and her mom

**Other:** Has a dog named Prince

I am actually going to use this character in the story, so please don't use her. It's okay if you have a crush on the same people but if you PM me, about if you _really _want them to be your bf (all the girls are taken unless you tell me you really want them to be your gf) but other wise this is all you will need, please review if you want to be in the story and if you want to give me any ideas for what they could do, please don't hesitate to say so!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off! :3


	2. Chapter 2

OMG you guyz are like SO freaking awesome! :3 I got 13 reviews! (As im typing this) And wanted to ask Larz if you could make your hamster, err, human? Sorry to make you a bit mean in the beginning Denise!

Okay im gonna get started!

….

A young boy about 16 years old yawned as he awoke from his deep slumber. He had half-white half-orange hair, his orange pajama's wrinkled from his tossing and turning during the night. Rubbing his eyes he looked towards his clock, it read, 11:52. "Ahhh! I'm late!"

As he rushed over his closet, he took out his orange vest shirt with sunflower buttons and blue jean pants. Yanking them on and hopping down the stairs as he tried to tug on his black and white sneaker holding the left one in his hand.

Grabbing an orange, his quickly kissed his mom on the check as he rushed out the door, grabbing his white jacket from the rack "Bye mom love you!"

"Wait aren't you going to–"

"…eat."

His mom sighed as the curtains by the door blew in the breeze coming from the open door. "That boy."

As he ran down the sidewalk he slowed down, knowing it was no use since he was already late. Strolling by the building, he slipped on his jacket and continued walking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw slight movement. A girl weeping, and a friend trying to comfort her.

"It's-it's just!" She cried.

"Shh, Shh! It's okay!"

"Why?"

The boy's eyebrow furrowed as he dragged himself closer to the two figures.

"Hi?" he said trying to see if he could help. The girl who was the comforter glared at him. "Err, can't you see where having a moment!" She said in a really angry sounding voice.

"Ya, uh, I guess I wanted to uh,"

"Uh, uh, uh! You gonna say something else?" she said her midnight black curls bouncing against her black shirt that said, _shy but not antisocial please talk to me!_ Her bright blue high tops standing out against her white wash jeans. She was a bit on the chubby side he had to admit but it was okay.

"Ya, my names Hamtaro! Nice to meet you!" he claimed sticking out his hand for her to shake. She merely glared more.

"Uh, moment ring a bell?"

"No. No Dennie. It's okay." Hamtaro looked at the girl who had just been called "Dennie".

"Your name's Dennie? Cool!"

"My name's not Dennie ya ding dong! It's Denise!"

"Sorry."

The girl who had been crying looked up at Hamtaro. She wore a lavender bow in her curly waist length brown hair; her lavender sleeveless top was slightly covered from her hugging her body. Her purple mini skirt and purple wind up heels made him wonder if she ever got cold.

"You must really like purple…" Hamtaro mumbled.

"No. I hate purple." She said dead serious.

"I luv L-U-V," she spelt "Luv lavender!" she said giggling. "My names Gabby BTW!"

Hamtaro just stood there a felt confused. "You guy's just now meeting each other?" he asked the two girls.

"No we've been friends since like, kinder!" Gabby stated Denise just nodding her head like an excited puppy. "Wow 'cause you two are like complete opposites."

Gabby and Denise looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Now did Hamtaro ever feel dumb. "Um, im confused."

"Why?" Denise asked looking at Hamtaro and wiping her eyes.

"No reason." Hamtaro said. "Uh-Oh!"

"What?" the two girl's asked in union.

"There are about four more coming this way and trying to get your attention!"

"Oh, that's, Ryu, Violet, Ravenesque, and Midnight!" Gabby pointed out.

"There are more of you? Noo!"

Hamtaro turned to run away but when he looked back, he saw that now there were six people. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We have our mysterious way." A girl with short brown hair answered she wore a white shirt with the phrase _I Google Myself Regularly_ she also worn torn blue jeans with black Nikes.

"No, we just walked faster." Said a boy with piercing yellow eyes with black pants and a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

"I got it! Why can't you Midnight! We wanted to seem mysterious." Said another boy with longish copper hair green eyes and dark brown freckles littering his face. His white shirt and regular jeans went well with his tan sandals.

"Calm down Ryu, no need to be harsh." Hushed a tall and thin girl yet shorter than the boys. She had almond shaped green eyes and her long midnight black hair had violet highlights in it. She wore a long black collar shirt which only had one button done and a violet shirt underneath, her black pants and black flats made her look like a business woman aside from the fact that she wore a big black bow that sat behind her long bangs.

"Again," Denise started, "This is Ryu," she said pointing to the boy with copper hair, "Midnight," she pointed to the boy in all black, "Ravenesque," She said finally pointing to the girl with the bow, "And last but not least, Violet!" pointing to the girl with the Google shirt.

"How many friends do you guys _have_?"

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked.

"How many friends do you have?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Gabby said smiling. Denise smirked, "Okay Gabbs! Stop flirting."

"Pssh in his dreams!"

"More like in _your_ dreams Gabby."

Gabby glared at Denise and Hamtaro just looked confused. "Uh, ok well I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me at the clubhouse. And im already late!"

"Wait!" Violet said, "What's the club-a-house?"

"Not the 'club-a-house'! I can't hurt an innocent house! The _clubhouse_. You guys wanna check it out?"

"Sure!" They six said together. Little did Hamtaro know what he was really getting himself into…

….

There we go! Sorry it took so long! But I seriously couldn't think of a way to get it started and how Hamtaro would bring it up. Sorry only six people got in this chapter but trust. The rest of you will come in. Yoda says "Patience young ones." Oops. I just yelled at him to shut up. Now I gotta go help a little green dude stop crying!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off! :3


End file.
